The Hunger Games: Firestone
by iiScaryMonsters
Summary: After the Capitol falls due to Katniss, years later, it rises again. Furious, they destroy Districts 7-11. Leaving only 1-6. In anger, the rules of the games are changed. Each district much give 4 tributes, doesn't matter about gender. Only 4 people can win. Can a group of 12 year olds from district 6 prevail? (Fanfiction uploading will be longer, I always upload to Wattpad first.)
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome to the 84th Annual Hunger Games!" The voice boomed, as the microphone shot the sound throughout the plaza. "Today we will be announcing our contestants, although there will be four chosen from each of our 6 districts, this does not mean you need to work together." The lady took a few envelopes, 24, to be exact. "Our district 1 competitors are.." She started. "Kyle, Anna, Xavier, and Alex." Their information appeared on the big screen behind her, Kyle was a tall, strong 16-year old with blonde hair and pale skin, Anna was a shorter, scrawnier 14-year old with black hair and brown skin, Xavier was an averaged size, 17-year old with ginger hair, freckles, and white skin. This kept going until District 6- my district. I started to feel sweaty and nervous as she opened the first envelope containing a name, "Trinity." My eyes widened, _no..not her.._ Is all I could think, Trinity is tall, skinny, she has brown hair and white skin. The 2nd envelope.. "Zoe." I gasped, _all of my friends.._ Zoe is small, she has short brown hair and pale skin. My whole body shook as the woman opened the third envelope, "Jordyn." _Is..is this some kind of horrific torture to me..?_ I watched as the medium sized girl walked towards the stage, her long blonde hair, white skin, and freckles.. The last envelope, I was shaking all over and couldn't help but feel scared. The woman looked around, until her eyes met mine- "Braydon." I wanted to scream, I wanted to cry, me, the smaller tanned skin, black haired kid was going to compete in the hunger games.. I'm such an easy target.. It's not fair! I trudged up the stage. "Thanks for coming out!" The woman said, sounding as happy as ever. "Tomorrow we'll do the tribute walk and then," the woman smiled, _"the games.."_

 _A/N_

(Fanfiction uploading will be longer, I always upload to Wattpad first PLUS I have to fix the bolding an italicizing of words.)


	2. Chapter 2

There we were. On the train to Capitol. I hate it, I want to go home. I turn towards Trinity, "Do you think we can actually win?" She laughs, "Of course not, we're a bunch of 12 year olds going up against people older than us, you saw how that worked out for Sam." The mention of Sam made me feel even more nervous, Sam was 12 when we were like, 9. He was picked as tribute and made it past the bloodbath, only to have an arrow go right between his forehead. The cameramen had clearly noticed that our conversation was interesting and started to tune in more on us. "We may have a chance, I mean, Braydon can gather, Trinity and I can hunt, Zoe is great at archery." I sighed, "That's nothing, you have bulky 17 year olds who lift weights, throw knives, even use maces if they're supplied!" Zoe joined in the conversation, "It's true.." "We..we might be able to get some sponsors.." Trinity says, clearly upset. Just as I was about to respond, the cameramen giggle at her statement. Jordyn shoots them a death glare, before saying "You're right. I mean, certainly someone out there has to believe we can do it... Right?" I look down and sigh, kicking my feet. "I doubt it, we're not even worth it." Suddenly, the train stopped. "At Capitol? Already!?" Zoe said, standing up. "I guess," I reply. "It's really nice."

It's truly amazing, I stand there in awe at the building. We slowly walk towards the entrance, and are greeted with a glamorous hall with brilliant red carpets and golden walls. We are greeted by that woman again. "Oh hello! Welcome to Capitol!" She says, filled with joy. "Follow me, you must be starving!" Now that she mentioned it, I was actually pretty hungry. "My name's Tilly, I'll be showing you around!" _Ah. So Tilly is her name._ "Your mentors are waiting for you, let's not stall now!" As she opens the door to the dining area, we are again greeted with more glamour, although it looks the same as the hall, it has a beautiful long silver table with a cornucopia on top. "Sit, sit." My friends and I all sit down next to each other. "This is amazing," I say. "I wish we could have homes like this." Trinity smiled, "I wonder what they serve.. I'm starving." We all laughed in agreement. "Hey," Zoe asks. "She said our mentor was in here, right? Who is OUR mentor, anyways?" I thought for a second, but realized we'd never met our mentor. "I'm not sure.." My face had a puzzled expression, deep in thought.. My thought is broken when I hear the rattling of plates and utensils. "Dinner!" One of the boys from District 3 says, excitedly. As soon as I'm served, I take a second to let the aroma of the savory chicken surround me. It looks amazing, the chicken is cooked to perfection with a side of scalloped potatoes. For drinks we have some red liquid I've never seen. As I reach for the red liquid, I notice it has a syrup-like consistency. I grab the glass, and take a sip. It tasted sour yet fruity at the same time. I felt a bit dizzy after drinking it, so I decided to just leave it alone. I grabbed my fork and stabbed a few scalloped potatoes, their creamy cheesy sauce sliding down the edges. The minute they touched my lips, I felt like I was in heaven. I had to use every muscle in my body to not let out a satisfied moan. Tilly must've noticed the smile on my face and said "Like that, eh? There's always seconds while you're here." At first I was excited at the thoughts of getting seconds, but then it hit me. "While you're here." I'm only going to be here for 3-5 days, and then I'm going to be fighting for my life. What a horrible thing to think about, going from luxury to homeless just like that. I eat the rest of my dinner, not giving much thought to it.

I'm led to my room by a brown haired teenager, who seems awfully quiet. "Thank you." I say, showing that I'm grateful for the small task. He nods at me and smiles, yet his eyes seemed pained. He them goes into a drawer and gets out some clothes, a red shirt, some black cotton pants, and a sleep mask. "Oh, I won't be needing a sleep mask," I smile, "But thanks anyways." He nods and puts the sleep mask back. I wait for a second before asking him if he can leave so I can get changed. He nods no, "Why not?" I asked, feeling a bit weirded out. He looks down, before opening his mouth. I looked into his mouth, before clamping my hand over mine to avoid a scream. "Oh my god.." I start. "Who did this?!" This poor boy had had his tongue cut off. "Why would anyone mutilate such a kind person.." I look down, for some reason, I can feel my eyes getting puffy, I'm going to cry, I wonder if the cameras are rolling. I shake my head and start to get changed, the boy is kind enough to look away and give me my privacy somewhat. It's probably just a security thing. As he's about to leave, I grab his arm and hug him. "I'm so sorry." Is all I say, he rubs my head and hugs me back for a few seconds before leaving. I sit on my bed and stare at the door before drifting off.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning the sky had no clouds, and it looked like it was going to be a beautiful day. I change into a pair of jeans with a plain back shirt, I also slip on some white sneakers. I open the door to my room and head out, I knock on Trinity's door and she opens it, wearing on outfit similar to mine. "Good morning!" I chirp, she smiles in response. We head on to Zoe's door next, she is also wearing the same outfit. _Weird..._ Once we grab Jordyn (also wearing the same outfit) we head into the dining room. "I'm starving.. I wonder what's for breakfast." Jordyn says, rubbing her stomach. We all nod our heads in agreement. We sit down in the same spots we sat in at dinner. The other tributes pile in, the annoying careers first. Ugh, did I mention the careers? The careers are the rich tributes from districts 1-3. They have stupid names and are illegally trained before the games. Yet do they get in trouble? No. It's not fair, I hate them. They're strong, rude, and they always get loads of sponsors. A bigger male sits next to me, he has blonde hair and pale skin. He smiles at me and says "Hey, I'm Kyle." "Uh..Hi.. I'm Braydon." Usually the Careers aren't nice, unless he's trying to make a good impression only to kill me in the first hour. He laughs, "Don't be shy, I'm not gonna hurt you." _Yet.. Is all I can think.. Maybe I'm being too rude, he **COULD** be nice.._ "I know.. It's just..most Careers aren't as nice, y'know?" He nods in agreement, "Yeah, I do know. I hate being represented by those idiots." I shrug, unsure of what to say. "Hello, hello!" Tilly's high-pitched voice says, "Today we have eggs, bacon, garden greens, sausage, and some toast for breakfast!" emUgh..so much, I'm gonna stuff my face.. I get a plate and pile on some bacon, for a drink I pour some orange juice. I realize that if I want to stay fit, I should probably ease up, and grab some of the garden greens. Spinach, my favorite! I gobble it all up, and get ready for whatever is coming next.

All tributes are lead into a gym, with 20-ish stations, all teaching us important lessons for survival. What to eat, what not to eat, how to properly fire a bow and arrow, hand-to-hand combat. It all looked extremely confusing, and our mentor was STILL nowhere in sight. Or so we thought. A skinny, nerdy looking man approached us. "Yes, yes, hello." He started, "Are you the tributes from district 6?" We nodded, slightly confused. "Hi. I'm Josh, your mentor." Silence. "Ah, I know I don't look like much, but trust me, I'm smart, and I know how to maximize your sponsor count." I slowly nodded, "Okay.. how?" "With love," He said. "you all need to find someone you love." "That sounds cheesy, like what Peeta and Katniss did in the 75th Hunger Games." Zoe says, her voice filled with doubt. "Maybe." He says, smiling. "Go on, practice." We all head to station, 8, edible plants. We learn what plants we can and can not eat. It's kinda scary because some of them look alike, but one is deadly. We go to 9 next, camouflage. I do horrible, but Trinity and Zoe do great. Jordyn is so-so. As we head to station 10, we hear Tilly's voice. "Okay, time for a delicious lunch, and then you will meet your stylists for the interviews this evening!" Oh no..the interviews. I forgot all about those. That means that the Games should start in about 2-3 days. I feel my heart racing, my brain keeps telling me "Soon, soon, soon." I ignore that and head to the dining room, trying to push it all to the back of my head.

Tilly seemed overly excited, she kept going on and on about how the chefs prepared an excellent lunch for us. "Roast beef, mashed potatoes, broccoli, fruit juice." That didn't seem too excellent, until I saw it. The roast beef had some thick, brown gravy streaming down the sides, the potatoes had lots of herbs and spices, the broccoli was cooked to perfection, slightly crunchy yet chewy at the same time, everything was bursting with flavor. Some tributes gobbled it up with their hands, others used utensils, and some just seemed to pick up the plate and swallow it whole. I felt bad for the others, some of them were skinny, like us. We could easily count our ribs. This food was great, but again, it won't last long enough. I was extremely excited to meet my stylist. I wonder what kind of cool outfit district 6 will get, at least I hope it will be cool.


End file.
